


Awkward Traveling Incidents with Kageyama

by Lady_Iwaizumi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidents, Awkward Conversations, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Humor, I love that tag, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, M/M, Oneshot, Subways, Texting, Touching, bus rides, hand holding, not the peeing kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Iwaizumi/pseuds/Lady_Iwaizumi
Summary: Despite their endless list of differences, Hinata and Kageyama almost always ride home together. One of these occasions results in an awkward incident of hand touching.But when this incident turns into habit, Hinata can't help but think there's something else going on...





	Awkward Traveling Incidents with Kageyama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cymyguy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/gifts).



> For my kagehina child cymyguy!

It wasn’t unusual for Kageyama and Hinata to walk home together; despite Hinata living in the mountains, much further away from the Karasuno high school than where Kageyama lived, they always walked a certain distance beside one another before splitting off, saying their goodbyes and silent promises to see each other tomorrow, at volleyball practice. Tonight, however, they chose the option of riding the subway to where Kageyama lived, since Hinata’s bike had broken after a raccoon incident the night before; after several arguments going back and forth, the topic being how stupid Hinata was to swerve instead of stop for the raccoon family crossing the street, they decided to jump on the subway and ride home that way; the ride would allow Hinata to only have to walk a few less miles than usual, and although he didn’t doubt his own stamina, the middle-blocker was starving, and he didn’t think he could wait an hour and a half to eat.

And so, Kageyama and he waited for the right subway route, and jumped on.

With the train being so crowded at this time of night, the boys were forced to share a handrail above their heads; Kageyama snickered when Hinata had to reach his highest to grab onto the steel circle, but otherwise didn’t comment. When it came to everyday conversation (conversations not involving volleyball), the boys found themselves at a loss, so the beginning of the ride was spent in total silence after the redhead failed to mention anything that would trigger Kageyama’s curiosity. Hinata spent his time glancing at the unique types of people around them and wondering how much longer he could take not eating while mentally calculating what his mother might be making for dinner.

 

 _Yesterday we had my favorite_ , _Tamago Kake Gohan, so we won’t have that again…Natsu likes anything, so we can’t ask her opinion…maybe we’ll have some kind of tofu. I think we have all the ingredients for that._

Tobio sighed beside him, letting his head fall down in fatigue.

_Tiredyama likes pork curry with an egg on top, but I think that’s gross. Who wants meat with wet eggs on top? Not me, that’s for sure…maybe we’ll have beef skewers! That sounds DELICIOUS right now. I wonder if Bakageyama likes beef skewers—he has to like beef, because we have it at the training camp in F—_

 

The train gave a sudden lurch, sending the riders up, then jerked to their left, abruptly cutting-off Hinata’s thoughts; his hand momentarily released the railing above, and he desperately clung to the steel as another lurch sent the train car bouncing upwards.

Although Hinata reached for the same location on the ring in which he had previously been holding onto, his hand grasped something much softer and warmer than the cold metal, and when the small giant glanced upwards, he found that he and Kageyama’s fingers were intertwined.

Midnight blue eyes bore down on him, their expression mildly irritated; Hinata was so confused at the sudden heat in his cheeks that he couldn’t blink, much less, take his hand away, even though that was the most probable reason for his blush; following a moment of awkward silence, Kageyama removed his hand, placing it on the other side of the circle so that they were no longer touching.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, turning his gaze straight ahead.

Hinata managed to nod dumbly at that, slowly turning away and straightening up again; he never knew Kageyama’s hands were so much larger than his. Had they always been that soft? He couldn’t remember. Sometimes when they gave high-fives to each other, their hands were so tired they lingered together, but…Shouyou couldn’t really recall the warmth in those moments as the one he felt seconds ago. Kageyama seemed to have forgotten about the incident already, sighing in annoyance at how long the ride was taking because of all the random stops along the way; he mumbled something to Hinata, who didn’t hear a single word.

 

A tiny part of him wished Kageyama hadn’t noticed their connection, because the steel railing was much colder than the setter’s beautiful hands.

 

Hinata’s thoughts slowly came to a stop as the final destination arrived, the passengers remaining piling off the car, shuffling muffled apologies whenever they bumped into someone. The night was dark, and Shouyou almost had a hard time keeping track of where Kageyama was, because of his black Karasuno outfit and his shiny charcoal head of hair; they scrambled to get off the waiting deck and squirmed their way out onto the street, only a few blocks from Kageyama’s home. Hinata saw the road that lead to his hosue between the mountains, and since his stomach was growling at an outrageous level, he stepped in that direction immediately.

“Don’t be late tomorrow,” Tobio murmured, putting his hands in his pockets and turning the other way. “And get your homework done on time.”

“What?! I’m _never_ late!” Hinata cried. “ _YOU_ get _YOUR_ homework done on time, Bakageyama!”

Kageyama swiped at the decoy’s head, missing by an inch or two, though he did manage to slice a tiny piece of orange hair.

“Whatever—bye.”

“I’ll race you to the school tomorrow morning!”

Tobio gave a tiny wave, disappearing down the street without another word, leaving Hinata to stare thoughtfully after his shadowy form. The whole “hand holding incident” certainly was strange, but the idea of food made Shouyou forget all about it and run down the street, hoping his mother had a meal all cooked and ready for him to stuff his face with.

~~~-~~~

A few weeks after fixing his bike, Hinata ran into another problem; the air on his back tire had deflated, leaving him with no other option but to get up even earlier and walk all the way down the mountain to the Karasuno school. He didn’t really mind the walk, even though it was a little chilly outside, and by the end of the day, he all-but forgot about the strain in his short little legs, effortlessly managing to still be the energy plug at volleyball practice. He even won the race against Kageyama that morning, on account of his legs already being warmed-up, and he had been blabbering about it ever since.

Since the setter was a sore loser, he really didn’t want to ride the subway home with Hinata, but after learning about the middle-blocker’s bike, Tobio took silent pity on him and offered to ride the bus with him. This proved to be a mistake, since Hinata couldn’t shut-up about winning the race this morning.

 

“Are you tired from running this morning, Tiredyama-kun?”

“No,” Kageyama growled, handing the bus driver his fee. “Now shut-up!”

“Ah, Tiredyama-kun is a sore loser today!” Hinata teased, running after his teammate as they tried to find two empty spots. “I hope he isn’t falling back to his old ways…”

Tobio was tempted to take a seat by the aging woman in the back and leave Shouyou to sit by himself, but the two empty seats together were closer, and his legs were the _slightest_ bit strained from practice; which wasn’t his fault, because Hinata was a line with no end when it came to stamina, so the middle blocker could be blamed for that as well as Kageyama’s growing bad mood.

“Poop!” The orange blur exclaimed suddenly.

“I told you to go before we left the gym!”

“No no no, I was saying it as an expression!” Hinata corrected, not catching the disturbed looks of the other passengers. “I forgot one of my assignments in my locker!”

“Well, that’s what you get for having a head full of so much air.”

Tobio swiped at Shouyou when he stuck his tiny tongue out at him, but didn’t go for an all-out wrestling match because the bus had started moving, and he didn’t want to give into the temptation of throwing Hinata out the window underneath the tires. The shorter player began humming to himself, loudly digging through his bag in a feeble attempt at finding the missing homework assignment; the bus was on its way now, the sky outside becoming darker the further they went down the road.

“Ahhh, I forgot I had this to do, too.” Hinata pouted. Kageyama gave him a side-glance, and the ginger sighed heavily, shoving the papers back into his bag and moving to rest his arm on the armrest. “Hmm…I wonder if I’ll have time to do it in the morning. Maybe Yachi-kun can help me. Tsukishima won’t help me…maybe I ca—”

 

Shouyou paused when he felt his arm bump into Tobio’s as they both went to lay their forearms down on the arm rest between them.

“Oh—s-sorry!”

Kageyama and he both looked up at the same time, those midnight blue eyes narrowing at him challengingly; Hinata could only be confused for a second before he and the setter began wrestling for the spot, shoving each other with what little strength they had remaining. Tobio’s right arm was obviously stronger than the small giant’s left, and if Shouyou hadn’t been so distracted by what just happened, he would have been able to use his entire body against Kageyama’s arm. But he _was_ distracted, so after a two-minute scuffle, the setter managed to pry Hinata’s arm off the armrest.

“That’s payback for this morning! Now we’re even.”

“Yeah…I guess so…”

 _But…why would he move his arm there if he saw me putting mine there?_ The middle-blocker wondered, mindlessly staring at the armrest. _Oh…maybe he just wanted to even things out, what with me winning the race this morning…_

“If you’re gunna _whine_ about it…”

Kageyama moved his arm suddenly, allowing Hinata to place his back on it, since he believed his teammate was throwing a fit over not being able to have it. In his opinion, he had worked on his serving a lot more than Shouyou did, and his arm was way more fatigued, but whatever.

Hinata glanced over a second after Tobio removed his arm, the setter’s words just now getting through his head.

“Oh…no, that’s okay. You can have it.”

“No, you have it.”

“I don’t want it anymore.”

“Dumbass, then why did you fight me for it?!”

“Because I wanted it a second ago, but now I don’t want it anymore!”

Kageyama mumbled something else and sighed, turning to look out the window; the armrest was still open, so Hinata slowly laid his forearm down on it, seeing if his teammate would move his arm like he did last time. He didn’t, and Shouyou was left confused for the rest of the journey.

 

When it came time to get off the bus, Hinata almost called Kageyama out on what he thought he saw, but by the time he turned to speak, Tobio was already walking away.

 

“See you tomorrow, Hinata-boke.”

“…Yeah—see you, Kageyama-kun.”

Shouyou opened his mouth once more, shutting it almost immediately. Kageyama’s fit figure was walking away from him again, disappearing into the dark shadows like magic—

If the decoy didn’t know any better, he’d say Tobio was hurrying to get away.

~~~-~~~

The next day, when the boys decided to ride the subway home again, Hinata had a plan.

 

Kageyama had narrowly beaten him when they raced to the school, but Shouyou beat him when they were picking-up volleyballs after practice, so right now, they were even. The boys piled onto the crowded subway, grabbing onto a railing above their heads in case they hit another bump in the tracks like before; Hinata kept the conversation flowing for a few minutes to make sure Tobio wasn’t aware of his plan.

“Did you see that nice receive I had today?!”

“No.”

“What?! You remember!!! It was when Tsukishima tried to hit a slide past the blockers, and I dove and I passed it perfectly to Suga-san!”

“Don’t remember. Do it in a game and maybe I’ll see.”

Shouyou pouted at the floor, remaining silent for a moment as the subway car loudly rattled beneath his feet; their hands were a few inches apart on the railing, which was good, because it would make Hinata’s move more obvious. Kageyama would know exactly what his intentions were, and then, the middle-blocker to get to the bottom of all these awkward traveling incidents.

_On one…_

_Two…_

_Maybe I shouldn’t do this. It was probably just an accident—_

_But…TWO accidents? That’s a little weird. Okay, let’s try it._

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three!_

 

Hinata swallowed his nerves down and adjusted his hand on the railing above, putting his last two fingers on top of Kageyama’s.

 

At first, nothing happened, and the subway ride continued; but a second later, as Shouyou’s heart was hammering in his chest, louder than the clinking of the subway below, Tobio’s sharp eyes did a lazy glance in his direction—when he saw how intently Hinata’s deep brown eyes were staring, he did a double-take.

“What?” The setter snapped.

“Is it…is it not okay when I do it?”

“What the hell are you on about?”

Hinata couldn’t bear to look at Tobio as he spoke, so he turned his stare down at the ground and rubbed the edge of his sneakers together uncomfortably. His little fingers were still over Kageyama’s.

“You…you touched my hand, that day on the subway.”

“The car was shaking around, I was trying to get a better grip.” Kageyama claimed casually.

“Mhm,” Hinata nodded frantically. “But then on the bus yesterday, you moved your arm where I was going to put mine.”

“Yeah, caus’ my arm was tired, too, dumbass.”

“Well…you didn’t start moving it until you saw mine was going there.”

“You thought I was going to let you win twice in one day?”

 

Shouyou looked away again, embarrassed of his assumptions.

 

“Sorry.” He mumbled, taking his hand off Kageyama’s.

 

_Well…this is awkward. I was so sure he did at least one of those on purpose…but then again, why would he be wanting to touch me? That’s kind of weird. He doesn’t even like me that much, does he?_

As Hinata was going over the incidents inside his head again, trying to see what he missed, Tobio cleared his throat beside him, side-glancing the small giant one more time.

_But I know what I saw yesterday! I’m not crazy! I saw him look at me, then slide his arm underneath mine when I went to put mine there! Yeah, that would be something we do to fight each other, but this was different! It was almost like he wa—_

Suddenly, a palm of warmth covered the top of Shouyou’s hand.

 

Hinata jerked his gaze upwards, staring at the unmistakable hand belonging to Kageyama laying on top of his own; the skin was warm, the grip firm, and the outsides just the slightest bit rougher than the middle. The middle blocker stared up at their hands for a long, painful moment before turning his gaze right to look at Kageyama. There was no possible way he was hallucinating _this_ time.

That same pair of intimidating midnight blue eyes were staring back at him, their gaze as hard as a rock, silently screaming something at Hinata as he stared with wide-eyes; Tobio didn’t blink, didn’t waver or turn his look elsewhere, locking right onto the small giant in front of him, trying to send a message he couldn’t say with words. Yeah. He had done the other two incidents on purpose. He couldn’t explain why, but now, he was doing it again, and he had been caught by his object of affections.

Shouyou took a long moment to study the setter’s gaze, trying to understand what was happening; his own cheeks were burning past the color of his hair, and his hand wanted to squirm underneath Kageyama’s, but he was practically paralyzed. This had never happened in a game before, he had never been as nervous as he was right now, and Hinata couldn’t figure out why.

 

“K…Kageyama-kun?”

 

Tobio intensified his stare, and suddenly, Shouyou understood.

 

Zipping his little mouth shut, Hinata turned back to face forward, straightening his posture as he tried to hide the glow on his face. He couldn’t resist beaming-up at Kageyama, who turned the other way to avoid having his own blush be caught; the other passengers were oblivious to this achievement, shuffling off the car when the second-to-last stop came, leaving the Karasuno freak-duo all by themselves. They still remained as close as they were standing before, when the car was completely full, but neither of them noticed; Hinata found himself thinking that his bike being broken and having a flat tire were kind tricks of fate, all leading to this strange, but very joyful moment.

Of course, he still didn’t know what this incident hinted at, but who _hasn’t_ had a crush on Kageyama?

 

Shouyou adjusted his fingers to fit in between the setter’s, and Tobio hid his smile.

 


End file.
